


【KK】原来是魅魔啊06

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊06

 

 

脸上戴着集市入口处发放的黑色面具，光一一头扎进蜘蛛网一般密集的小巷子中。

 

光一上一次来到海市，还是在成年后不久的时候，那是他第一次进入这个神奇的地方。

 

东西没买多少，教训得了一堆——看好自己的空间袋，捂紧自己的钱袋子，身上不要带任何值钱的饰品武器，甚至不要穿稍微昂贵一点的铠甲护具，千万不要摘下自己脸上的面具，直到走出海市的空间门。

 

能在这里活跃的白银之手成员，全是“百年传奇”之下并列第二的家伙们。

 

光一差点连裤子都被偷走，要不是把空间袋落在了旅馆房间里，呵呵。

 

不过他这人固执得很，用三天时间做了几个任务赚了笔钱，就再一次回到海市把之前看上的那几样东西买了下来。

 

他在剛脖子上种下的那个追踪魔法，就是在一家暗精灵用品专卖店里买到的，还挺便宜。

 

这么些年过去了，也不知道那家店还在不在，店面扩大没有。

 

剛一直被光一拽住一条胳膊拖着走，感受到身后一成不变的阻力，前面的暗精灵终于回了头，“怎么了，剛？”

 

“我不喜欢这儿。”

 

“为什么？”怎么会有人不喜欢海市？这里可是连很多德鲁伊都难以找见的植物种子和幼苗都有得卖啊！

 

“直觉。”

 

“你……第一次来这里？”光一从剛的话里面听出了另外一层意思。

 

“很奇怪吗？”挑眉反问。

 

“奇怪？简直是太奇怪了啊！我长这么大头回知道还有人第一次来海市就说自己直觉不喜欢这里的。你也看看嘛，火雾狮的魔核这里也可以买得到，给小健买一个，说不定能让他进阶呢。”光一到现在都没有察觉，他跟剛在一起的时候就变得特别话痨，哪还有从前半分惜字如金的高冷模样？

 

“……反正我想早点出去，你找到你要买的就赶紧掏钱，这个地方我一分钟都不想待。”其实剛也不明白，为什么自己一进入海市，就没来由地烦躁，明明巷子两边的店铺里也有他曾经很感兴趣的东西，然而一点都提不起端详和购买的欲望，他只想赶快，赶快离开。

 

街上走来走去戴着面具的行人他不喜欢，每个人似乎都在用带着打量货物的神情在打量自己；两侧挤挤挨挨的店铺他不喜欢，出售的每件货物似乎都是沾染着鲜血来路不明的赃物；街道上各种各样的声音他不喜欢，交流与对话似乎都围绕着见不得光的主题。

 

不喜欢，不喜欢，不喜欢。

 

他又没办法甩下光一自己出去，明天就是又一个七天的期限了，这几天一直翻书又忘了这件事，到时候这个暗精灵逛起来没完没了明天不出去怎么办。

 

“我记得应该是这条巷子里……”光一还在寻找那家暗精灵用品专卖店，也无暇顾及剛的情绪问题，嘴里念叨着拐了一个弯，却发现自己找错了地方。

 

这里是个圆形墙壁围起来的小广场，把入口伪装成了不起眼小巷子的模样，要不是刻意寻找，很难发现这里别有洞天。

 

此时半人高的扇形石台上正在举办露天拍卖会，在海市这种地方都要遮遮掩掩，拍卖的东西一定非同小可。

 

光一往前走，剛却停住了脚步。这个圆形空间里散发出的种种气息让他莫名心悸，本能告诉他，能离多远离多远。

 

“我保证，看一眼咱们就走，我也不找那家店了。”看着抵触情绪十分强烈的剛，光一罕见地没有挤兑，而是好言劝着，让剛同意。

 

犹豫了好半天，剛终于不情不愿地点了头，“行吧，你可得说话算话，就看一眼。”在跟这个路痴找几个小时也不一定能找到原来那家店和现在去看一眼就走之间，剛果断选择了后者。

 

至于心悸和想要远离的本能，剛也只当是自己想多了。反正原来也有过这种情况，后来就发现是自己太疑神疑鬼了。

 

光一和剛找位置站好的时候，拍卖师正要拍卖最后一件商品。

 

两个人抬着一个蒙着黑布四四方方的箱子一样的东西走上了台，为了让站在最后的人都能看清楚，这个东西又被放在了另外一个更高一点的小台子上。

 

“各位贵宾注意了，这是我们今天要拍卖的最后一件商品，也是最罕见的一件，同时也是最昂贵的一件，如果钱袋吃不消了，现在离开也来得及哟！”拍卖师开了个小玩笑，惹得台下一阵哄笑。

 

站在后面的光一也笑了起来，剛却一点都不觉得好笑，反倒非常厌恶，没来由地讨厌这个拍卖师，甚至心中起了杀意。

 

这杀意让剛一凛，我这是怎么了？刚刚差点破坏海市的规矩，在这个地方施展魔法了。

 

没错，海市里禁止施展任何魔法，所有违反了这一条规矩的人统统变成了石像，也不知道有没有变回来的可能。

 

就在剛怀疑自己是不是中邪了，拍卖师掀开了盖着商品的黑布，人群发出了一阵惊呼。

 

黑布下面是一个栏杆很密集的铁笼子，笼子里关着一个缩成一团的小家伙，笼子太大，以至于显得里面的小家伙更小了。

 

在海市中，人口贩卖其实并不是稀罕的交易，光一都知道有好几家酒馆的地下室里是人口交易市场，不仅买卖人类奴隶，出得起钱，甚至能买到精灵、兽人或者暗精灵，巨龙一般没有，毕竟那些女性巨龙都会飞回家乡去下蛋。

 

然而笼子里的小家伙比上述这些更罕见，这也是人群发出惊呼的原因­——一个小魅魔，从外表看，年龄不超过二十岁。

 

换算成人类的年龄，还是个七八岁的孩子。

 

这么小的小家伙，本来应该跟在母亲身边，受到无尽的呵护才对。虽然魅魔美丽强大又残忍，但这个种族是已知的智慧种族中，最护犊子的，为了给自己的孩子报仇，魅魔甚至会屠村、屠城，而且这样的事情还不是个案。

 

魅魔送给自己女儿的成人礼，是自己的生命和全部魔法，魅魔的力量承载在血液中，小魅魔在年满五十岁的时候吸干母亲的血液，成长为另一个美丽强大又残忍的生物。

 

这也是魅魔为什么一生只生育一个孩子，且数量如此稀少的原因。

 

无法想象这些丧心病狂的家伙们是付出了多大代价才弄死了一个带着孩子的魅魔，并且成功的抓了活口。要知道，如果魅魔意识到自己必死无疑，她宁可亲手杀死自己的孩子，也不让她落入敌人之手。

 

一想到这里，光一就浑身发冷，厌恶之情几乎要表现在脸上了，尤其是现在身边还有一个混血魅魔的情况下，更让他觉得不舒服。

 

光一还注意到，台上的拍卖师在用棍子捅笼子里的小家伙，想让她不要缩在角落里。小魅魔用膝盖和双手移动着身体躲避刺来刺去的棍子，好像是她双脚腕上带着的金属环限制了她的行动，让她无法站起来。

 

“如大家所见，这是一只魅魔幼崽，”拍卖师这时候介绍了起来，“不过大家不用担心，没有母亲的血液让它继承魔法，我们又用了特殊的手段让它在交合中只能承受，即使成年以后，她都不会杀死任何一个人。想想看吧，一个可以代代传承下去的性奴，家中男人多的贵宾们，真的不要考虑一下吗？”

 

让魅魔只能作为承受方，这样她就不能杀人了。所有人都知道，魅魔能够杀死男人让自己更加强大的最主要原因，就是在欢爱中她们占据着主导地位。如果主动与被动方对调，作为被动的魅魔还没继承母亲的魔法，那她就只是比普通的女奴干起来要更爽一点罢了。

 

跟一般的魅魔交合的男人，会在极致的欢愉中死去，而这个正在被拍卖的小家伙，却会在无尽的痛苦中活着。

 

看不下去，没办法将她救出来，也实在不愿意跟这群有着丑恶嘴脸的男人们站在一起，光一想要转身离开，拽了拽旁边的剛，却没有拽动。

 

德鲁伊正直勾勾地看着笼子里的魅魔。

 

小家伙似乎也察觉到了剛的视线，一直低着的脑袋霍地抬了起来，跟剛四目相对。

 

那是一双异常璀璨的紫色眸子，隐隐散发着光亮。

 

异变，就在此刻发生。

 

剛的气息开始不稳了，象征着德鲁伊身份的深绿色双眼向着紫色过渡，魅魔之力在他的身上觉醒，台上那孩子直直看过来的时候，仿佛有什么锁在记忆深处的闸门被这目光强行打开了一样，剛头痛无比，思维渐渐混乱。

 

周围的人都面带惊惧地看过来，不明白为什么这个浑身散发着危险力量的德鲁伊没有变成石头。

 

严格来说，魅魔吸引男人承欢的力量不是魔法，而是流淌在血液中的本源之力，就像没有修习过任何魔法的巨龙依然会喷火一样。

 

所以力量渐渐失控的剛并没有触动海市的禁忌，但光一却慌了。因为七日之约的缘故，他并没有受剛的影响，但是周围的男人眼中开始露出痴迷的神色，让暗精灵心中大叫不妙。

 

台上的拍卖师也察觉到了不对劲，和几个兽人保镖耳语了几句，这些人高马大的牛族兽人就靠了过来。

 

德鲁伊脚下跟生了根一样，光一拽都拽不动，眼神迷离的男人们挤过来，明显有特殊隔绝影响手段的牛头人们扒拉开最外层的人群，想要抓住麻烦的源头。

 

敲晕剛，分开人群逃出去，先撂倒这几个牛头人，光一真恨不得自己会分身术，能够同时干这几件事。

 

就在光一不管不顾想要破坏海市的第二条规矩——不能杀人的时候，一个从天而降的大斗篷罩住了光一和剛。

 

斗篷落地，两个人消失不见了。

 

同时消失的，还有笼子里那个小魅魔的生机气息。

 

 

 

 

小魅魔满含着绝望与愤怒的眼神，像是一把锋利的大斧，劈开了剛封锁在脑海深处的记忆。

 

不愿意成为人类身下的玩物，不想活在无尽的痛苦里，这孩子在感受到了同类的气息之后，只能选择用这样的方式来自杀。

 

魅魔是一种领地意识很强的生物，如果在自己的领地里遇见另外一个魅魔，她就会选择用精神力进行攻击，而反击完全是下意识的，胜负转眼就能分出，胜者是这片地盘的主人，败者遁走，再也不会出现在附近。

 

这种精神力攻击不需要从母亲那里继承，是魅魔的天赋能力。

 

虽然剛只有一半魅魔的血脉，并且从来没有得到过来自母亲的传承，但德鲁伊本身就是精神力强大的种族，在加上剛的年龄和修为比小家伙强太多，刻意挑衅之下，她就死在了剛下意识的精神力反击中。

 

但小魅魔当做精神力攻击的负面情绪却没有轻易消失，先是让剛的魅魔之力再一次暴走，紧接着，就让他头疼欲裂，脑袋里仿佛有一个棍子在搅来搅去，翻找出了许多杂乱无章的记忆。

 

那段他刻意喝下药物将之封存的不堪往事，也这么被翻了出来。

 

他全都想起来了。

 

为什么这么讨厌海市，为什么看见那场拍卖会就心生反感，为什么会心悸，为什么想要逃离，一切的一切，都是因为，很多很多年以前，被关在笼子里的那个，就是自己。

 

 

 

 

从刚刚懂事起，剛就知道，自己是爷爷奶奶收养的孩子。

 

爷爷叫马奎拉，一辈子都没离开过珊瑚岛，曾经在瑟因斯圣城当过魔法学徒，后来也凭借着小小的魔法本事将奶奶月河追到了手，两人来到这个箬叶村安家落户，日子十分美满。

 

唯一的遗憾就是老两口没有孩子，所以当某天清晨，马奎拉发现家门口的台阶上被人放了一个包袱和一个婴儿的时候，喜悦之情胜过了一切。

 

他觉得这孩子是上天赐给他们的礼物。

 

包袱里有几本书籍和笔记，那根沉重的木质法杖被马奎拉认了出来，是德鲁伊的法杖。

 

两人对视一眼，都从对方眼里看出了凝重。

 

因为没有留下只言片语，他们只能猜测，这似乎是德鲁伊与人类生下的孩子，因为马奎拉大叔并没有在这个小男孩身上找到象征着纯血统德鲁伊的“缠枝印”。

 

他们收养了这个出生没多久就被父母抛弃的孩子，根据笔记本上的签名“堂本充久”，用“堂本”作为孩子的姓氏，他们只能推测这人是这孩子的父亲，并给他取名为“剛”。

 

老夫妇并没有隐瞒剛是他们捡到的孩子，因为他们了解他，这孩子单纯又善良，即使知道自己不是亲生的，他会更加看重养父母对自己的爱，而不是所谓的血缘。

 

果然与他们预料的没错，知道他和爷爷奶奶没有血缘关系以后，剛更加喜欢和敬爱他们了，并且向他们保证，“等小剛长大了，就成为很厉害很厉害的人，把爷爷奶奶接到大房子里去住，让二十个魔法师照顾你们！”

 

童言童语逗笑了两个人，趁此机会，他们把七八岁的剛抱在怀里，告诉他，亲生父亲的法杖和笔记就藏在地板下面，等到小剛长大了，就取出来吧，有了这些，小剛一定会成为很厉害的人。不过这是我们的秘密，小剛可不要告诉任何人哦！

 

小男孩听了这话，先是眼睛一亮，而后就小鸡啄米一样点头，还用手捂住了自己的嘴巴，用动作表示自己不会说出去。

 

剛是个遵守约定的孩子，他果真没有把这个秘密告诉别人。

 

然而，十五岁那年，他的另一个秘密，暴露了。

 

剛一直长得比同龄的孩子要慢，十五岁的年纪了，别人都长成了人高马大的小伙子，只有他依旧像个十岁的孩童。马奎拉与月河并没有在意，一直都认为这是剛有一半德鲁伊血统的原因。

 

直到剛过完十五岁生日的后几个月，他们才知道，这孩子有一半德鲁伊的血脉不假，但另一半血脉，并不是他们猜测的，人类的血脉。

 

流淌在他身体里的那一半血液，来自于魅魔。

 

外出归来的老夫妇远远地就看见自己家门口围了一大群人，还有瑟因斯教的圣骑士清出一条道路。两个圣骑士从屋子里拎出了一个浑身戴满禁制环一脸泪痕的男孩，这孩子头上长着尖尖的犄角，身后还有一条甩来甩去的细尾巴。

 

那是马奎拉与月河最后一次见剛。

 

亦是剛最后一次见到自己的养父母。

 

瑟因斯教的圣骑士没有处死他，而是转手把他卖给了海市的露天拍卖行，换得了又一大笔可以侍奉神的金币。

 

没有衣服，没有自由，没有食物，没有水。站不起来，说不出话，剛只能瞪着惊恐的眼睛看着台下那些贪婪的人们，每个人脸上都写着猥琐与渴望，他不明白这代表着什么意思，为什么每个戴面具的人都让他那样害怕？

 

最后来自欧泊岛的大商人拍下了剛，这人一秒钟都没等，带着剛马上离开了海市，直接走传送阵就回到了岛上的家中，生怕被杀人越货一样。

 

他的担心也并非没有道理，没人知道剛是什么和魅魔的混血，但男性魅魔本身就算是一个奇迹，再加上参与拍卖会的很多人都喜欢玩弄小男孩，实际上真的有好几个人商量着要在海市的出口伏击他。

 

幸亏这人跑得快，否则就真的会成为刀下亡魂了。

 

当天晚上，剛就明白了，这令他难受恐惧害怕的一切都是为什么。

 

脖子上的环是为了让他不会发出声音呼救，脚腕上的环是为了不让他站起来逃跑，尾巴上的环是为了遏制魅魔在交合中将其深入男性的后穴杀死对方。

 

剛只知道，自己的后面变得很疼，很疼，刚长出来还不熟悉的尾巴被那人捏在手里，有种很奇怪的感觉顺着尾巴窜上了大脑，让他的意识变模糊，眼神变迷离，呼吸变粗重。

 

商人的手法很熟练，显然这不是他玩弄的第一只魅魔。

 

但对于剛来说，痛苦完全盖过了快感，商人根本没有怜惜他的想法，自己怎么痛快怎么来，要不是德鲁伊强大的生命力，被这样狠命又粗鲁地对待，剛早就死了。

 

然而活着也并不是一件让人欣喜的事情。

 

小小的男孩被锁在一个没有窗户的房间中，整间房的六个面都被包裹上了柔软的材料，他仰面躺在软绵绵的地上，双眼空洞无神。

 

一片漆黑中，剛第一次产生了怀疑，自己这样的人，是不是根本不应该活在这个世界上。

 

出生就遭到了父母的抛弃，十五岁就承受着再次失去亲人的痛苦，被当做商品一样拍卖，遭到如此残酷的折磨，如果我死了，这些痛苦就感受不到了吧？

 

为什么是我呢？

 

为什么偏偏是魅魔呢？

 

我是德鲁伊啊！

 

是血脉还没有觉醒的德鲁伊啊！

 

才不是什么魅魔……

 

才不是，什么该死的魅魔……

 

剛侧着蜷缩起几乎没有一块完好皮肤的身体，小心翼翼的动作还是撕裂了后穴的伤口，鲜血又一次流了出来，濡湿了地面。

 

流泪着，啜泣着，圆脸蛋的小男孩哭了很久，直到力竭晕了过去。

 

然而，地狱的生活，才刚刚开始。

 

 

 

 

那间没有窗户的柔软房间，剛住了五年。

 

一开始的那段时间，商人及时发现了剛自杀的念头并阻止了他，自那以后他的双手就被束缚在了背后。

 

剛绝食，他就找人强灌进去；剛想要把强灌进去的食物吐出来，他就堵住剛的嘴巴让他吐都没有办法吐；剛打算一口咬在商人的脖子上让他失血过多而死，商人这回把事情做绝了，他找来治疗师，除掉了剛满嘴的牙齿。

 

这已经是一年以后的事情了，这一年中，剛被绑在身后的双手，一直没有解开过。

 

后来，在发现自己开始有些享受承欢在商人身下的时候，剛真正绝望了。他开始变得很听话，商人让干什么就干什么，乖巧又撩人，他终于不再张牙舞爪的样子取悦了商人，手臂被解开了，商人越来越频繁地把剛抱在怀中逗弄，像是在逗弄一只小宠物。

 

三四年的时间，他却没有长大多少，还是一团孩子气的模样，身长不过一米一左右。

 

商人很喜欢看剛在地上爬来爬去的样子，头发一直剪得很短的脑袋上是两个尖尖的小犄角，尾巴在身后甩动，圆润饱满的小屁股上布满自己用藤条抽出来的伤痕，一层叠一层，有新有旧，他很满意自己的作品，那种伤痕累累的可爱。

 

除了手臂的束缚解除了以外，其实剛并没有获得更多的自由，依旧不能嚼东西，商人更喜欢被柔软牙床包裹的口交；依旧无法站起来，只能靠手掌和膝盖来回移动；依旧不能说话，有的是人陪商人聊天，他缺的是一个百依百顺可以随便玩弄的性奴。

 

剛也已经麻木了，在最痛苦的深渊里挣扎过一段时间以后，突然发现自己听话一些就会舒服一点，人就都会把这当做是救命绳索一样死死抓住，听话就会更舒服一点，更听话就会再舒服一点。

 

于是剛试着听话一些，让自己少遭受一点痛苦。商人把他的双手解开了。手臂的束缚解开后，长时间维持一个姿势，甚至让剛感受不到上肢的存在。

 

是商人将他抱在怀里，亲自给他按摩，第一次展露出的亲切，让剛几乎忘了这人折磨他时候的残忍。这天晚上商人再次把他压在身下发泄的时候，剛的身体也产生了异样的反应，商人欣喜不已，因为剛终于长大了，以后他会有更多的乐趣。剛却彻底绝望了，这也成为了压垮他神经的最后一根稻草。

 

自那以后，他的眼睛里不再有光亮，剛成了一个移动的躯壳，会呼吸的性爱娃娃，商人的花样越来越多，剛也越来越配合。

 

他是商人的禁脔，除了商人，和一个负责照顾他的又聋又哑的阉人之外，他没有见过任何人。

 

浑浑噩噩，浑浑噩噩，一直待在几乎没有光的房间中，让剛的皮肤呈现着病态的苍白，商人给他脖子上戴的环换了一种，让他可以发声，却无法说出完整的话。

 

小宠物的呻吟能让他更加兴奋，房间里的光线常年昏暗，他每次都会提前喝下能夜视的魔法药剂，剛是看不清商人的脸的，在高潮来临的时候也学会了放声浪叫，反正，他也看不见自己淫荡的样子。

 

无所谓了吧。

 

越来越懒得思考，大脑越来越空空如也，剛很早以前就已经忘记了今夕是何夕，他也不知道，自己的二十岁生日已经过了。

 

 

 

 

转机总是在不经意间到来。

 

那天商人似乎心情很不好，折磨了剛很长时间，好久没有被这样粗鲁地对待了，剛哭了出来，有些闹脾气。商人却没像之前一样哄着他，而是扇了他一个耳光，用鞭子抽了他一顿，后穴也被弄出了血。

 

商人离开后过了很久，剛还捂着脸在哭。他想起了第一天来到这个房间的时候发生的事。

 

可能是因为太疼了，剛一直在心里默默祈祷着伤能快一点好起来。

 

祈祷真的有用，他身上的伤口开始愈合了，后穴的血也止住了，等到剛从昏睡中醒来，他的身体已经恢复如初。

 

难道是奇迹吗？

 

很长时间没有思考过的脑袋转得有些慢。

 

习惯性地用牙床夹住舌头，剛愣住了。

 

两排新的牙齿，正在以他能感受到的速度生长出来。

 

电光火石间，剛想起了一件被他忽略很久很久的事情，久到他几乎已经忘记了。

 

他是个混血，身体里不仅仅有魅魔的血脉，还有另外一半更霸道，更稀少的基因——

 

德鲁伊的血脉，开始觉醒了。

 

剛混沌的眸子里，再一次放射出了久违的精光，与希望。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.6

砗磲城堡：位于珍珠岛的魔法学校，培养出了一大批优秀的魔法师。这个世界上第一所魔法学校，也是最大最好的魔法学校。先有砗磲城堡，而后有砗磲郡与砗磲港。学校设有四个年级，每个年级有三年的课程需要学习，晋级要参加考试，通不过就要留级再读三年。如果选择跳级，同样需要通过晋级考试。学校设有魔法理论、魔法史、咒语实践，阵法绘制、魔药学、占星术和武术等课程，不仅吸引着人类拥有魔法天赋的年轻人前来学习，兽人族、精灵族和巨龙一族也渴望成为砗磲城堡的学生。砗磲城堡对所有学生一视同仁，只要通过入学考试，无论什么种族，都能进入学校学习。第一任校长的姓名已不可考，学校始建于约七千年前，最初是一群魔法师研究魔法阵和咒语的隐居之所，越来越多的年轻人慕名前来拜师，住所不断扩建，最终成为了屹立在望雷崖上巍峨壮观的城堡。因为是坐落于珍珠岛上的魔法学校，首任校长即以“砗磲”为名，取“护佑珍珠”之意。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》众生章4.2-1**


End file.
